The Not So Little Avengers
by untoldhero's
Summary: What do you think my summary should be? Write on in the reviews.
1. Chapter 1-Liz: Welcome Home

**Ok so I did write a fanfiction with the same tittle before, but I didn't like the way it started. So here is the All-New Not so Little Avengers, haha comic book reference. There will also be All-New X-Men(don't have a tittle yet, All-New Fantastic Four(also don't have a title yet), and new, Big Bang Theory, Harry Potter, And Brooklyn 99 AU. Vote down below what to write first.**

When I came I came here a month ago I was worried that by biological father, Steve would be weird, after what happened last time. When I was 6 (mentally 11) I stayed at the Avengers tower for a month until I was given to the state, who gave me to the government, who assigned me to the armed forces.

During my stay at the tower there were 2 other children living here and 2 on the way.

There was Tora, who is the closest thing I have to a best friend. She was and still is **REALLY **bobbly, when I was little I was too, not anymore. At the time she had just turned 4, no really 3 days before I came she turned 4. She's an Asgadian, a perfectly girly Asgadian who just wanted to learn to fight, not that I blame her after seeing her mother stabbed. Odin wouldn't let her, she can to live here with Thor, who ended up living with Jane who came with Eric, Darcy, and what's his face.

Then Anya who was at the age of 6 months old and turn 7, 3 weeks into my stay. We had cake that day, it was fun. Her parents are Black Widow and Hawkeye.

2 weeks after I left Pepper had Leo, not a nickname just Leo. And 7 and a half moths later the Black Widow had her second child Nick.

After that Hill had a kid. Then, Betty Pepper, Wasp, Jane, Pepper, Jane, Wasp, Hill and lastly Betty had other children too. But as other people joined they came to live there with their children.

When I came back (by force), there was no awkwardness Molly my 3/4 sister meet me from my taxi I had taken from my apartment to the Tower. We took the elevator up to the floor and when we walked in the door, Agent Hill, was standing next to Steve who had his arm around her waist and his hand on my 3/4 brother's, Robert shoulder. All he said was," Welcome home, Lizzy."

I want to slap the smile of his face, but I don't. "Ok." not fine, whatever, or I'm only here because of a court mandate, but no just "ok", I didn't even correct him that it's just Liz. Then Robert came and hugged me, well kind of he only comes up to my waist so he hugged me around it he's 7, Harper is only 4 years younger. I want to cry not just because of Robert, but of everything that day had made me more tired then an all nighter.

Molly must have picked up on this." Have you eaten, supper has pasted, but we have some leftovers."

"Yes."

"Okay, your rooming with me, so come with," glancing at her dad, "me". She walked up beside me and grabbed my arm with both her hands and walked briskly to our room. Once inside she speaks again more normal now. "I didn't expect you to do that."

"Do what?" I asked.

"You looked so sad, like you were about to cry when Robert hugged you. I just thought you'd act differently, your defiantly what they described at the briefing."

"You had a briefing about me?"

"Ya, we do that when a new family comes, or a new family member. Like when the Mar-vell/Danvers's adopted Tara. Anyway I hope you like your cover, it's all I could find, it was my moms."

I look around the room, it would be big if not for the furnaiture. Each side the same, closest to the door is a desk, next to the desk/vanity 2 part combo, next to a closet,next to it on the next wall is a dresser, next the a full sized bed with 3 sets of bookcases above and a long bedside table in between the beds with a lamp and a tissue box in the middle. The walls were painted a light pink but the carpets were light blur. Molly's side had more stuff on it, a lamp on the desk, along with 2 mugs, one with pencils, one with markers and pens. Her vanity had a jar of brushes and a tube of lip gloss on top. Between the dresser and bed were 3 other pairs of shoes, the bed had a pink confuter, 2 pillows, a pillow-pet and a stuffed animal. The book case was overflowing with books and the walls were covered with pictures, most that had her in them, there was even a picture of me it was outdated I was in uniform. My side had a black (my favorite color/shade) confuter with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo on it, I turn it over, my desk had a lamp on it, and my wall had on picture of a The Avengers, Tora, Anya and I, when we were all little. "Thanks," I said after a minute."Is Tora still here?"

"Ya, I ?"

"I didn't think you'd have so queries," I said smiling, trying to look relaxed as I look at the pictures, "Tora's just an old friend."

"Ohh." It was silent, I don't like silent.

"So tell me a bit about your self."

"I'm Molly, I'm 10, I like hotdogs,dogs, neon pink, and volleyball. When I'm older I want to be a secretary or a soilder until I'm married."

"Then what?"

"I'll quit."

"Ok, I like black." I unpacked, while Molly told me about Avengers tower, "our family" and New York,not like I didn't know information about it. She continued doing so while we got ready for bed.

When I go to sleep when I dream it's usually memories, no altered just memories. It's like a I forgot what happened making the wound and then waking up and having it salted.

(F_lashback/Dream **10 years ago**)_

_I get out of bed and walk into the kitchen to get water for the cabinet, that is just my height. Daddy and Maria are talking in the living room, probity still watching Anya. I hear them talking._

_"Thanks for dinner, I should go," Maria say sanding up and walking over the part of the squeaky floor._

_"It was nice having you over. Maybe you could come over again next week."_

_"Sure," I forgot about the water, I want to see them kiss, I've never seen a kiss before." It's nice not having to explain the Avengers to someone. How they're family."_

_"I understand. It's weird they are more like family than Lizzie." I watch my first kiss with a broken heart. I am his family, his blood and he..._

_"Well I have to go, see you next week Steve. Bye."_

_The door closes and Steve turns looking right at me. I don't say anything just run to my room and shut the door, I sit in bed with my knees to my chest, my arms on my knees and my face in my arms. To upset to sleep even to upset to cry._

**_7 days Later_**

_I stand infront of Nick Fury Jr.'s office with a social worker by my side. As Steve walks away off to his date I say "Have fun on your date Stevie," my voice cold, but not cold enough._

_(End Flashback/Dream)_

I woke up releasing how little the room had changed. The lyrics I wrote still on the celling. I walked out down the hall, glanced into Robert's room and something caught my eye. It was my bear Bucky, I walked I and ripped it out of his arms he fell onto the beige carpet. Containing down the hall I go the the kitchen and sit down by the water cabinet, that had a padlock on it. And sat dow on the ground as I had sat on my bed 10 years ago and began to cry.

Molly came out and looked at me, she sat down in front of me. I don't know why she didn't ask but I told her about my dream, or memory. Then she said,"Dad wanted to call Robert Roger."

"What?" I said, my voice sounding like I cried.

"And Maya smuggles mechanical pencils to school, because dad won't let me get them. And the pictures and frames are electric. And I don't want to a **Secretary or Soldier ** I want to be an analyst or a translator. And I want to work after I'm married."

I look at her eyes for the first time and stare at them for half a mimute. The are beautiful, brown but the darkest part of the eye, just before the white is blue like mine. "You know what Mol, I think we are going to be just fine." We must have hugged for 5 minutes, the we went back to bed.

**Tell me your thoughts and don't forget to vote.**


	2. Chapter 2- Liz: Breakfast

I wake up with the alarm on Molly's phone. I get up, hit snooze, make my bed, put my sweatpants under the pillow, then unzip the pillow it's self an put Bucky Bear. After stuffing the pillow in the pillow case I go into the Jack and Jill bathroom, can you guess what the theme was? There was a self holding 3 baskets in age order; Lizzie, Molly, and Robert. I pulled out my basket it had a 2 towels, a washcloth, something called a "turbie twist", shampoo, conditioner, body wash, face wash and a razor, all of which I had to leave at home.

After taking a half a hour shower I put my green bikini and over it I put shorts that come to the middle of my thigh and a black tank top. I decided to curl my bangs(A/N link at the end of the page) which is the only part of my hair that is longer than an inch. I put my sunglasses on the top of my head put on flip flops and walk to the elevator.

I want to go to the main floor and whistle while I enjoy the ride. Almost at the main level, the elevator shots up.

"What the hell JARVIS?" I demand, clutching the bar.

"I believe it is a small surprise."

"What is?" I pause waiting for JARVIS, "JARVIS!" I sigh and lean against the side of the elevator.

When the door opened and I expect a hostile enemy, all there was a very excited Tora. If I was not against the elevator then I would have been tackled, she threw her arms around my neck to the point where I was starting to see black around the edges of my vision.

"YOUR BACK!"

"And now deaf."

"OHH NO, HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?" Tora asked sounding very robotic,"WAS IT A MISSLE?"

"You still don't get sarcasm do you?"

"NO, no."

She let go of me. "So do you want to go the beach with me after breakfast?" I ask touch her arm lightly.

"Sure."

"I'm going to ask Molly, and Tara, is that her name."

"You should know that breakfast is a bit since you left."The door opened and there was the longest door I've ever seen, each family sat together. "Well see you after breakie!"

I mouth the work _what(!)_ but she turned around already so she didn't see me. I walked to Steve's section, which was only occupied by himself. After awhile I just asked. "Did you have a good date Stevie?"

"What?"

"Ohh. You know, the day of your second date with Hill you dropped me off at S.H.I.E.L.D. the went to the movies or whatever."

Making sure that know one heard us he answered, "I didn't go on a date afterwards,"he said solemnly.

"Oww," I saw with fake sympathy."Is that supposed to make me fell better? That you where so hearth-broken after leaving your rambounsiovns tot with the government you canceled your big important date?"

"You heard what I said about family and I didn't know how to make it better, you were so mad."

"So what, huh? You expect me to get over something to get over something like that in 7 DAYS! Couldn't be bothered to ask one of your "brothers" or "sisters" for advice." I shake my head."Man, I hope you never hurt Molly or Robert's or they might become weapons of S.H.I.E.L.D., but hey at least Hill would see them! Would she even get a say if the got enrolled or not?"

"I'd never do that to Molly or Robert and-"

"Ohh what so because she's your princess and he's your slugger that would never happen to them, but I'm your weird science kid so it doesn't matter what happens to me! You lock up my Vader and promise him to keep me safe, I even called YOU daddy but what, what was it Steve?Why didn't you keep me?"

"I didn't think it was going to be so hard, it seemed easier when I was a kid."

"When it was more sexist and more oppressed?"

"It was more black and white then."

"That's called segregation, and look it's happening now. Where is Panther, or Falcon? You have this great team, you couldn't have given me to one of them? Instead you make me a weapon?"

"The army said you were a top ranking officer."

"I can heal quicker then others, I'm more accurate and you didn't think that that would happen to me. That instead of putting ten MEN out the just but 'ol Liz out, and it won't matter if she gets shot or not. And just I was a top ranking officer, but they never gave me a high rank then you, even though I did 15 times the work. Steve did you ever wake up, I mean really did you ever see the world in color, or at least the shade of grey?"

"If I knew any of that I would have gotten you. But hey, your here now," he said putting his hands over mine and give me a long thoughtful look.

I pulled me hands away." Court mandated. I stopped being the armies good little weapon so they sent me here one a technicality, one which I might add the bypassed." Molly came down I didn't say another word, but she talked Steve and I's ears off.

A/N: So when I was imagining how Liz would look. I imagined she looked a bit like Captain/Ms. Marvel but with Miley Cyrus's hair. So here is the picture of that her hair looks like, except with more on the sides. It's a picture of Miley Cyrus.

files/2013/11/24/089/n/1922153/1009df6820be49d3_thumb_


End file.
